random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Peanut Otter's Disco/Madcap Muddle
(Fandom Original Series logo) (theme plays) PEANUT OTTER'S DISCO Created by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Developed by KirbiMiroir PixelMiette Madi Shinx Timebomb192potato (The episode begins with a shot of the disco's restaurant. Robbie Rotten is working as usual, until he notices a cockroach scampering into the restaurant) Robbie Rotten: Why, welcome to the restaurant, cockroach! (The cockroach keeps scampering) Robbie Rotten: What brings you here? (The cockroach continues scampering) Robbie Rotten: You're here for no reason? Peanut: Juanita, I think we need a day out. Juanita: Agreed, mi amigo. Quality time wouldn't hurt us. Peanut: We could go and see a movie... which one? Juanita: How about Mune: Guardian of the Moon? Peanut: Hmmm... Never heard of it before. Juanita: It's playing at the Agloe SuperMall's old Magic Johnson Theaters, which became an art house cinema recently. Peanut: Okay then! (Peanut comes out while Juanita carries an umbrella) Peanut: Alright, let's make this day out unforgettable! Juanita: It's going to be fantastico, mi amigo! Peanut: You marked my words! (Zoom back into the disco. Lisa Loud is preparing an experiment) Lisa Loud: Let's see... (Lisa builds a machine) Lisa: I have done it, for I, Lisa Marie Loud, have devised an invention in 1 second flat! I mean, if I constructed this device at a normal speed, this episode would've concluded by now! (The fourth wall visibly shatters) Lisa: Dang it. (Luna and Sam appear) Luna: What's up, Lis? Sam: What is that? Lisa: It's merely my latest creation which I shall christen "The Role-a-Rama". This can alter a specimen's mannerisms, interests, and even hairstyle and apparel. The maximum capacity for the Role-a-Rama is just one. My first subject for the invention will be Luna. Luna: Huh? But I haven't even given my opin- Lisa: I'm testing this, no conversation. Luna: Dude, aren't you- (gets put into the Role-a-Rama) Lisa: Initiating test! (Lisa adjusts the machine's settings and activates the Role-a-Rama, causing Luna to scream. A few seconds later, the Role-a-Rama stops) Lisa: Test completed! (The scene changes from Luna's point of view as she exits the Role-a-Rama) Sam: Woah... (The camera cuts to a shot of feet wearing white socks and black high-heels. The camera pans up from the shot, revealing the rest of Luna, now with longer hair and wearing a light purple headband, black eighth note earrings, a white collared long sleeve shirt with cuffs, a purple tuxedo vest, a light purple bowtie, and a light purple skirt) Luna: (now sounding similar to Olga Pataki from Hey Arnold!) Oh my... Lisa: Sam, you're next! Sam: Wait a minute, I don't know about (is shoved into the Role-a-Rama by Lisa) Hey! (Lisa activates the Role-a-Rama once again. Seconds later, Sam exits wearing her hair in a ponytail, as well as wearing round glasses, a white collared long-sleeved shirt with cuffs, a light blue tie, a purple plaid skirt, white socks, and black shoes) Lisa: Success! Sam: (now sounding similar to S1-S2 Trixie from LazyTown) Man, I feel like playing Pat Metheny. Lisa: I think you meant to mention such musicians as Mozart or Beethoven since I altered you two to have the exact character of classical violinists who reigned the music field from approximately 1750 to 1820, an interval called the "classical era". Sam: Oh, sorry. Lisa: In order to show evidence of the role I set you two as, there are string instruments available in this disco including cellos, violas, and obviously, violins. Luna and Sam: (in unison) Why, how splendid! Lisa: I figured. Luna: Be a dear and direct us to where those lovely, heavenly instruments are. Lisa: If you insist. In addition to your classical violinist role, you apparently exhibit the demeanor and a couple traits of a typical 1950s maternal figure, Luna. Luna: Okay then, m'lady. (Transition wipe to Peanut and Juanita playing in the park) Peanut: This really is the life, Juanita. Juanita: Si, si, mi amigo. Peanut: Say, when we get back to the disco after going to the movies, I'll be binge watching The Get Down. I heard that it's set in the '70s, so, yeah. Juanita: Really? Peanut: Yeah. Juanita: But what if it's TV-MA? Peanut: Fear not. I'll just watch the age-appropriate parts. Juanita: If you say so. (Transition wipe to Tubb walking out the disco) Tubb: After years of building my spokesfrog expertise in private, it's about time I go to New York City to represent Irish Spring! (Tubb stands out on the curb for a while and then whistles loudly) Tubb: SYDNEY! (A limo drives by and its driver window shifts down, revealing Sydney) Sydney: I never knew that loud yelling is magical! Your acting must be divine! Tubb: This is serious, Sydney. I want to become a spokesfrog for Irish Spring, please! Sydney: Okay, okay, whatever. I'll let you in because you used good manners. Tubb: Thank you. (enters the limo) (Inside the limo, Tubb buckles up) Tubb: Please take me to Park Avenue in New York City. Sydney: Request and you shall receive! (The limo drives off) Category:Disco time Category:Peanut Otter's Disco Category:Random Attempts at Reviving the Good Random-ness in Random-ness Wiki Category:Transcript